Good Times - A Lucaya Story
by memesforlife
Summary: Lucas and Maya are bf and gf, but don't know what to do with themselves! Add a best friend who's suddenly spending more time with her boyfriend than you, a mother who's suddenly gone in the mornings and hardly has anytime to spend time with you, and a countdown to the 2020 new year, then you got yourself a drama life before your senior year of high school! Also posted on Wattpad.
1. Extra Shift

_**Good Times - A Lucaya Story**_

 _ **Chapter One: Extra Shift**_

 _This Fanfiction is the sequel to the "Birthday Week - A Riarkle Story" Fanfiction, but 3 weeks later. If you want to know what happened to Riley and Farkle during Riley's birthday week, then you can read the first Fanfiction first. If you just want Lucaya, then read this. But there was a lot of things that happened in the first Fanfiction, so I recommend you read this AFTER you read the first Fanfiction. If you already read it, great! If you haven't and still don't want to read it, then I'm fine with it, but I really recommend the second chapter of "Birthday Week - A Riarkle Story" in order to find out how Lucas and Maya became bf/gf. And if you want to know the ages, here they are: Zay and Lucas are 17 years old, and Maya, Riley, and Farkle are 15 (they're in their junior year of high school.)_

"Hey peaches, wanna come to Farkle's with me for dinner?", asked Riley after school.

Maya turned around and faced Riley. "No, honey, I'm good. Besides, you're gonna have to give both Farkle _and_ me attention. And you know how bad that's gonna be..."

"Peaches, I wouldn't look at it that way!"

"Riles, honey?"

"Yes, peaches?"

"I said no, and when I say no I really mean no. Do you really wanna go there, Riley?"

"Of course not, Maya. I'll see you after I get back from Farkle's. I'll text when I'm on my way back home, okay?"

"Sounds like a good deal, honey! See ya later!"

"See ya later, peaches!"

Just as Riley left, Maya got an iMessage from Katy:

 _mommakaty: hey baby! i'm gonna have to work a later shift tonight, and i have the keys to the house. can one of your friends have you over for the night?_

Maya had to answer.

 _shortcakeshart: i dunno, i'm gonna ask lucas_

 _mommakaty: okay, baby, but tell me if they cant, cuz if they cant, then you have to stay at the diner until midnight._

 _shortcakeshart: okay mom i'll ask him now_

Maya changed Katy's conversation to Lucas's conversation so she can text him.

 _shortcakeshart: hey huckleberry!_

 _cowboyfriar: sup shortcakes!_

 _shortcakeshart: free tonight?_

 _cowboyfriar: yeah, why?_

 _shortcakeshart: riles is genius's house, & my mom's working a later shift tonight so i need to stay at someones house for the night_

 _cowboyfriar: sure my mom is out of town and my dad is used to me having friends over all the time, so he'll be happy about it_

 _shortcakeshart: okay thanks b there in 5_

Maya changed it back to Katy's conversation.

 _shortcakeshart: lucas can do it mom_

 _mommakaty: okay that's good_

Maya turned off her phone and started walking to Lucas's house. She knew it by heart, since she's been there before once for their 8th grade graduation, 5 times to spend time with Lucas, and once because he forgot his coat and had to retrieve it for a party he and Maya were going to.

* * *

 _ **Ding-Dong!**_

Lucas opened his door to see his blonde, beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey.", he said, trying to sound cool.

"Sup.", Maya replied, sounding much better at trying to sound cool.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure, Bucky!"

Maya walked into his house for the eighth time and looked around.

"Hasn't changed a bit, Huckleberry."

"No, it hasn't, Maya."

Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?"


	2. Double Date

_**"Double Date"**_

"Hey, Huckleberry, you cheated!", Maya accused Lucas. They were playing Monopoly.

"Did not! Maya, I'm not the rebel here!", Lucas yelled teasingly. He _did_ cheat, because he was scared that Maya will cheat. So he cheated just in case she was cheating. Which she wasn't, and Lucas found out later while she found out he cheated.

Maya turned her head to him. "Lucas, I know what a cheat is. Don't try to fool your girlfriend, okay? And then nobody gets hurt.", she said very cheerfully.

Lucas smiled at her. She smiled back, blushing. Then she heard her phone go off.

 ** _Ding!_**

She looked at her phone it was Riley.

 _princessriley: going home! xoxo_

Maya replied to the text, while saying to Lucas, "It's Riley. I have to text her back."

 _shortcakeshart: okay, great! xoxo_

 _princessriley: meet u the window in 10! xoxo c u there! ily_

 _shortcakeshart: okay honey xoxo ily2_

Maya turned off her phone and faced Lucas. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"I promised Riley I'd meet her at the bay window. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Then whatta you waitin' for, cowboy?"

* * *

"Hey Honey.", Maya said. "Can you unlock the window?"

"Yeah!", Riley said. "Farkle's in the bathroom. He wanted to come with me.", she said while walking to the bay window and opening it.

Maya felt a little bit of awkwardness when Riley said that. Then she remembered that she brought _Lucas_ to Riley's home. Lucas as in Lucas Friar, Riley's ex-boyfriend.

Maya cleared her throat as she climbed through the window to show Lucas to Riley. "I brought Lucas, if it's okay?"

Riley turned to Maya. "Of course. I'm his friend."

"Riles? Are you sure your dad is not gonna chase me out?", Lucas asked as he cautiously inched closer to the entrance of the window.

"Haha, very funny, Lucas, but he doesn't care anymore. I mean, I'm 16! Don't worry, he trusts me.", Riley said, laughing.

Lucas replied back cautiously, "Okay, but I'll blame you if he does!", as he climbs through the medium-sized opening.

Then Farkle came back in the bedroom. "Hey Maya, Lucas." Then he sat down on the right of Riley, where Lucas was sitting. He looked into Riley's eyes.

"Well hello, my beautiful girlfriend!" Riley blushed as she kissed him. Maya and Lucas were making the gagging faces playfully together.

"Hey! At least we don't flirt so much like you guys do!", Farkle said as he spotted them.

Maya laughed. "Yeah right. We hardly flirt."

"All the time, peaches!", Riley agreed. "Ya know, I'll record you greeting each other. Let's see how you guys react."

Riley took out her iPhone and started recording.

"'Sup, Huckleberry.", Maya gushed. They were both blushing profusely.

"Hey.", Lucas replied.

"Hey...", then Maya giggled. Riley ended the video.

"Here.", she gave them her phone and played the video.

"Geez, we do flirt. And what's even worse; it's BAD.", Lucas said while he chuckled.

Riley brightened up. "Hey, I have an idea! We should all have a double date at Bob's Burgers!"

"Yeah, whatta ya say, guys?", Maya said.

Farkle and Lucas both agreed with a "Sure, why not?" and that made their day.


	3. WATTPAD

so guys i gotta type this fast but both my riarkle and lucaya stories on fanfic (here) are going to be posted on wattpad. the lucaya story is going to be updated on wattpad tho, sry but i just dont have time to update on here. wattpad is easier and much more faster than fanfic. i'm also converting my FNAF book to there too. if you wanna see the updates go to wattpad. its free, so you dont have to pay. if you wanna go to my profile it's NOT MDGmarisadagamer27, i changed it to sabrinalovaaa.

hope you understand (love ya!),  
MarisaDaGamer927


End file.
